mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thiago Silva vs. Stanislav Nedkov
The first round began. Silva avoided the glove touch and Nedkov shrugged. He landed a big combo to the clinch. Silva kneed the leg. And again. Four thirty with another knee there. Two more. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Silva tried a high knee and slipped hard, stood throwing, Nedkov threw back brawling, the Chinese crowd roared as they reclinched. Silva stuffed a single. Three thirty. Silva kneed the thigh. Three fifteen remaining. Silva broke kneeing the face, landed a jab. Three minutes. Nedkov missed a combo. Silva looks to be breathing heavily. Two thirty-five with an inside kick landed by him and a big leg kick. Nedkov tried a combo, worked a single. Silva defended. Two fifteen as they clinched, Nedkov kneed the leg. Two minutes remaining. Nedkov kneed the leg twice. Nedkov stuffed a trip easily. One thirty-five left. Silva broke kneeing the body. "Kick, Thiago!" One fifteen with a leg kick. Nedkov tried a double, Silva stuffed it to the clinch. One minute. Silva kneed the thigh. Nedkov kneed the leg. Silva kneed the body and broke with another. They exchanged against the cage and clinched. Silva kneed the body and stuffed a double. Fifteen. Silva slapped the ear of Nedkov. The first round ended, 10-9 Silva but close round. The second round began. Silva landed a leg kick and an inside kick to the groin, oooh damn. The Chinese crowd booed. Silva's using this as a breather. Nedkov's still hurting here. His mouthpiece is back in. He blocked a high kick as they continued. He landed a left. Four thirty-five. They clinched. Silva slapped the ear three times, wow. Four fifteen. Nedkov landed a short right. Four minutes as Silva kneed the thigh there. Again. Again. Again. Again. The ref broke them up. Three thirty-five. Nedkov landed a combo and they clinched, Nedkov worked a single. Three fifteen as Silva stuffed it. Nedkov kneed the thigh. Again. Three minutes, the Chinese crowd booed loudly. Silva kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Silva stuffed a double. He kneed the body. They broke with two fifteen. Silva landed a leg kick and an inside kick to the groin with two minutes, Silva was frustrated, the ref said keep going. Silva landed a counter right, they clinched. One thirty-five. Silva was breathing heavily. One fifteen as the crowd booed and Silva stuffed a single. They broke. One minute. Nedkov looks tired as well. Silva landed a body kick and an inside kick. Thirty-five. Silva landed a good leg kick and ate a huge counter overhand right trying an uppercut and dropped, Nedkov pounced with left hammerfists to half-guard, a right hammerfist, wow damn dude. The second round ended. 10-9 Nedkov, stole that round. "Don't let me down, Thiago." The third round began. Silva landed an inside kick. And another. Nedkov's hunting that overhand right. Silva landed an inside kick and a jab. Four thirty-five. Nedkov landed that right. He ate a combo and a right uppercut and a jab and a counter right. Four fifteen. Nedkov blocked a hard high kick, he was hurt, Silva got a doubkle nicely and mounted. Four minutes. Silva landed a right. Silva landed two right hands there. Three thirty-five. "Elbow!" Silva landed two left elbows, he worked an arm triangle, passed to the side. Three fifteen as Nedkov tapped. Awesome. Nedkov's first loss. Impressive. The fight was later overturned to a no-contest after Silva tested positive for marijuana.